


maid service hotline

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Phone Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akira, under peer pressure, had been forced upon yet another awkward sexual situation by dialling yet another Maid Service Hotline.Things, however, turn out slightly different this time.Looking pass the awkward flirting and the palpable sexual tension that lasted approximately 2 weeks, things went considerably great for the Joker himself.Alternatively, the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts ironically experiences self-proclaimed "heart theft".
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series) & Reader, Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira & Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a teensy bit late to discovering persona 5, but ive spent the past two days spiralling into the depths of my kurusu akira/amamiya ren rabbithole,, so please allow me to indulge in this phase of mine ;;;

Kurusu Akira liked to believe that he was a man of dignity. Unlike his friend, Sakamoto Ryuji, who often expressed his interest in women openly, he was usually quiet when it came to such topics.

Akira was a man of dignity, hence when he found himself dialling yet another one of those Maid Service Hotlines, he blamed it on peer pressure. After all, it had been Ryuji's fault that such ideas had been planted into his head.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he dialled the number; last time he called, some strange man picked up and his homeroom teacher was sent to his apartment.

Then again, he had been a minor, and the maid had been his homeroom teacher. Now that he was older and more mature, dialling a different hotline might just work out in his favour.

So, when you picked up, answering in a somewhat forced girly voice, Akira had been relieved to say the very least.

_"Good evening! This is L/N Y/N. How may I pleasure you today?"_

"Oh," Akira exhaled shakily at your suddenly became aware of his very, very dry throat. Clearing his throat, he said, after a pause, "...hello, L/N-san."

_"Just Y/N is fine! Is this your first time placing a call?"_

"No, this is my second," Akira said, quietly.

_"Hmm, I'm guessing you're still not used to this whole maid thing, huh? Not to worry, I'll guide you through and you'll do just fine!"_

"Th— thank you, I'd appreciate that," Akira flushed. Mentally drained, he flopped onto his bed.

_"Are you in bed at the moment?"_

Hearing this, Akira felt a spike in his own pulse as he mumbled a soft "yes".

_"Well, then, Master, what can I do for you?"_

"Ca— can you tell me about your day?"

There was a brief moment of silence. Akira panicked for a moment, thinking that the person on the other end had gotten so fed up with his nonsense and finally ended the call, until—

_"Of course!"_

* * *

You were having a complete existential crisis at the moment.

What's happening? Maybe you hadn't been seductive enough? Maybe he wasn't into the whole master thing? Was it your voice? Had it been too fake, after all? Or did your customer have some secret hidden meaning in his request that you had been unable to identify?

_'But he sounded so shy and sweet, there's no way...' _You shook your heard. _'No, no matter what, I have to give what the customer wants!'_

So, you agreed. At first, you only spoke about small, trivial things, like what you had for breakfast and what groceries you got at the supermarket. Then you spiralled into a barrage of complaints about the tremendous number of calls you've received from the pervy old men who you called your "dear valued customers".

Towards the end of your rant, you started getting emotional; for some reason, addressing your frustrations vocally had triggered something in you.

"...I'm just tired of everything. I know that sounds selfish of me when this is my job, and my customers are the only reason why I can even afford to pay my bills, but sometimes I feel like these phone calls are all I'm worth, y'know? At the end of the day, I'm just locking myself up in my own room, talking to creepy old men who pay me to have phone sex with them."

You sighed.

"I'm sorry, I've been running my mouth off, you must be bored, huh?"

_"Of course not. It seems like you really needed to blow off some steam."_

"I guess so," you chuckled quietly. "Thank you for listening."

_"Not a problem. I'm Kurusu Akira."_

The two of you chat late into the morning, though it was mostly you talking and the male listening on in silence. Halfway through, you wondered if he had fallen asleep, bored to death from your annoying life story, so you asked, "You there? You didn't fall asleep on me, did you?"

_"I'm still here. Now, what was that about the crazy cat lady next door?"_

It wasn't until you heard a quiet yawn that you realised it was already 2:43AM.

"You should go to bed, Kurusu-san."

_"Just Akira is fine. Is it alright if I call you again some time?"_

"Of course, Akira!"

* * *

"Akira, you gotta tell me what happened last night," Ryuji whined pleadingly. "C'mon, the suspense is killing me!"

"I already told you, nothing happened," Akira repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Nothing? Whaddya mean, nothing? Surely something happened!"

"Whatever, let's get going, the rest are waiting on us."

"Fine, fine, but I expect details later, alright?!"

Akira sighed, but nods his head in defeat.

Later on, he tells Ryuji about his late night rendezvous, although his story was not quite as exciting as the blonde had initially anticipated.

"Dude, seriously? Was is that awkward? You just gotta man up and tell her what you want, man!"

The calls continue for the remainder of the next two weeks. By the end of the first week, the awkwardness had already dissipated, and long pauses were instead filled with responses from Akira himself. Gradually, his stutters turned into longer stutters, and he found himself opening up about himself.

At first, Akira only spoke about himself when responding to your questions.

_"I can't really visualise who I'm talking to. Could you tell me a bit more about yourself, Akira? Only if you're comfortable with it, of course!"_

"Black hair. People say it's really frizzy. Specs."

_"Hmm.. and is he handsome?"_

Akira chose to dodge the question, ignoring how his cheeks were flaming at your teasing tone. Instead, he mustered the courage to respond with a cheeky remark of his own.

_"Not sure. What about you? Is she pretty?"_

Soon, the calls evolve into you quizzing Akira about his life. He could tell you were being respectful of his privacy, never placing any pressure on him to answer anything he didn't want to.

Not that you needed to apologise for "being too nosy" or for "sounding like a creep"; you had already told him so much about yourself, and the felt that it was only fair of him to tell you about him.

Moreover, Akira had felt unusually at ease with you. He's only felt this way around his fellow Phantom Thieves, which was odd, considering how you've never even met in real life.

Perhaps it was because of how the two of you had already been on first-name basis with each other ever since your first call, or how you seemed like a genuinely nice person.

_'An extremely nice person. With a really nice voice. And a really nice personality. And a really cute laugh—' _Akira shook his head. _'No, we've never even met in real life... It'd be creepy to think of her that way.'_

But, god, did Akira want to meet you.

* * *

"Akira? Dude, are you listening?"

Akira hummed absent-mindedly, staring into his coffee dazedly.

"Akira!" Ryuji practically yelled directly into the poor man's ear, and said male's back straightened instantly.

"Huh?"

"Dude! You mean you weren't paying attention to the past fifteen minutes?"

"I was, what were you doing at the arcade again?"

"Akira, I spent the last fifteen minutes talking about the pretty girl across the street. C'mon, don't you care about my pitiful love life?" Ryuji pouted, before he turned to Akira with a smirk. "Speaking of love lives, how's it going with your maid?"

"Y/N is not my maid."

"Ooh, so first-name basis, huh?" Ryuji teased with a sharp jab to Akira's ribs, earning an embarrassing yelp from the male. "Dude, how many times have you even called her?"

"I've been calling her everyday."

"You've been what—" Ryuji spluttered. "D— dude, aren't those calls expensive? How much cash do you even have? And seriously? You've been wanking it everyday for the past two weeks? More importantly, she's _that_ good and you haven't recommended her to me?"

Akira, for the first time in the entirety of their conversation, turned to face Ryuji. Looking at him sternly in the eyes, he chastised, "Don't talk about Y/N as if she's some object."

"She hasn't charged me anything, and, no, we've just been talking," Akira added, for good measure. He made a mental note to inquire you about the fee, though.

"Talking? About what?" Ryuji asked, interest piqued yet again.

"How our days been, things like that," Akira mumbled, breaking eye contact as he looked down at his coffee again. "She's just a friend."

It was only then that Ryuji realised the severity of the situation.

"Oh, Akira," Ryuji sighed deeply, shaking her head. "You've got it bad for her, huh?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Y/N, how much do I owe you?"

_"Huh? What?"_

"You have hourly fees, don't you?" Akira frowned, looking at the business card Ryuji gave you. "Your business card says it's $15 per hour. I've been calling you for an average of 5 hours the past two weeks. What would be the most convenient method of—"

_"Woahwoahwoah, Akira!"_

Akira adored the giggles that followed.

_"Those fees are for my... other services, I guess."_

"Other services?"

_"Well, would you look at the time, sorry, Akira, I suddenly got really tired, I really have to get going now, goodnight!"_

"Y/N?"

The call ends, leaving Akira confused.

"...did she get mad about the payment?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes its 4:12AM, no i didnt drink coffee
> 
> i swear to god im going to fall asleep during the debate tmr and be the biggest Joke™

Moments after the call ends, Akira starts panicking.

Yes, that's right. Kurusu Akira, who is usually so calm and collected, was losing his shit. It wasn't as if this were his first time panicking in his 18 years of existence, but he can't distinctly recall any past event that has caused him this much stress and anxiety.

_'Did I say something wrong? Maybe she actually felt tired? No, it's still relatively early as compared to our previous calls... unless she's gotten bored of me?' _Akira feels a thousand tiny needles poking at his heart, and he clutches his sheets in his tightly-balled fists.

The more he thinks, the less he knows. He wishes to find an answer to all the questions swimming around in his head, wishes to cease the throbbing pain in his head from all his overthinking. He's never felt this uncertain about any particular matter, never felt this hopeless about any situation he's ever been in — and he was the leader of a vigilante group fighting injustice, for god's sake.

But at the back of his mind, Akira knew that there was only one person he could possibly turn to for advice, and though he was reluctant, he was getting desperate.

_'Oh, fuck it,'_ A small voice at the back of Akira's head says "language", but he still picks up his phone and calls Ryuji at 3AM.

It rings and rings and rings, and with every ring Akira grows more and more dejected. With a sigh, he drops the phone into his lap without even ending the call. Whatever, it wasn't like Ryuji was going to pick up anyways, might as well let it ring until—

There was a groggy _"what the fuck?"_ and Akira thinks he must be hallucinating. Either that, or he died, went to heaven and god took pity on his miserable soul and blessed his soul. He picks up the phone anyway, and he pops off.

"Ryuji, listen, I asked Y/N about the calling fees and she said something about the fees only being applicable to some other services she was offering and I was confused and asked her about those other services but she suddenly said she was tired and hung up and I think she's either mad or sad but I'm really sad because I don't want things to end this way but I don't know what to do and I really, really, really need your help."

There was a beat of silence, and Akira realises he's basically spoken at the speed of Eminem's Rap God to Sakamoto Ryuji at 3AM and he thinks, _'yeah, I should hang up'._

_"Dude, you're fucking dense, holy shit. Listen up, here's how you fix things with her, you dipshit—"_

He's still hallucinating, or god really has blessed him.

About 3 minutes into the call, Akira flicked the switch on the lamp, rummaged through his drawers for the necessary notes, and dead-ass started taking notes.

He's scribbling at record-speed, his handwriting absolutely hideous and probably only legible to himself. Truth be told, Akira was on autopilot mode, solely relying on his ear-eye coordination and barely processing anything Ryuji was actually saying. 20 minutes of writing, and he seemingly snaps out of a daze, and says, "Wait, Ryuji, hold on a sec." He takes a moment to look down at his notebook, sees he's basically written a transcript, which means he isn't writing complete utter gibberish, so he goes, "Alright, I'm good, you can continue." Another 23 minutes of writing ensues, and Akira only realises that the call has ended when his hand is no longer writing.

He releases the pen from his clammy, sweaty hand, and looks to inspect the last sentence that he's written.

_"That's all the advice I have for you, man, so goodnight, you fucker."_

"Thanks, Ryuji. I owe you one."

Akira falls asleep, and after a grand total of 10 hours of recharge, Akira returns from the dead at 2PM, revived from the zombie trainwreck he had been just hours ago and reverted back to his normal average human status.

With a stronger-than-usual dosage of caffeine to kick-start his entire system, the male has regained enough sanity and brainpower to skim through the 6-paged transcript. Akira wasn't sure what to expect, but honestly, he was too surprised with some of the things Ryuji had said — the worst being, "_Just remember to get her address, so if all else fails, you can go over and eat her out as an apology, or something."_

_'Literally, what,'_ Akira deadpanned.

However, he still finds some averagely decent advice hidden among the mix of unrealistic nonsense and mildly-amusing insults that Ryuji had concocted.

Well, kinda.

Akira figured that meeting up in person to talk things through with Y/N might be the best solution, and he probably wouldn't have been able to think of that without Ryuji's "eating her out" comment. He was slightly disturbed that that was his source of 'inspiration', but who was he to be complaining?

* * *

6:59PM. Just one more minute til your hotline opens. Akira sat in the middle of his bed, legs crossed, your hotline number already dialled and ready to go.

His eyes flicker between his phone screen and the clock hanging on his wall, determined to be your first caller of the day.l

The moment the second hand reaches zero, he presses the call button.

It rings once, twice, thrice, and you pick up.

_"Good evening! This is L/N Y/N. How may I—"_

"Y/N, it's Akira."

_"O— oh! Good evening, Akira, you're early!"_

"Y/N, we need to talk about last night," Akira wanted to be as straightforward with you as possible.

_"Wh— what do you mean—"_

"Y/N..." Akira relished in your quiet gasp.

Uncrossing his legs, Akira moved so that his back was now leaning against the wooden headboard of his bed. He brought a hand to the front of his jeans, resisting the urge to moan as he slowly palmed himself.

"I want you to talk dirty to me."

_"Akira! Am I misunderstanding something? Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"_

"Pl— please," Akira moaned quietly. "I need you, Y/N, plea—"

_"Look at you, already begging for me like the filthy little slut that you are. Are you wearing anything?"_

A high-pitched "yes" escapes Akira's lips at the newfound dominance lacing your voice, his hips twitching upwards to press himself against your palm.

_"Be a good boy and take off your clothes for me, sweetheart. Do it slowly, I want to take my time with you."_

The pet name sends Akira into a blissed haze, reluctantly removing his hand from his crotch, as he heeds your instruction. When he's finally naked and bare, hands away from his already half-hard member, he whispers, "I'm done, Mistress."

_"Good boy... Look at you being so obedient for me. I think you deserve a reward, hm? But first, do you have a blindfold with you, darling?"_

"I have a tie," Akira murmurs dazedly, the praise going straight to his cock.

_"That would do perfect, kitten. Put it on and lay down on bed for me, hands by your side."_

Akira placed the phone down on his pillow, playing the call on speaker now, and went to retrieve the makeshift blindfold from his closet before returning to his bed.

"I'm ready, Mistress," Akira said after securing the tie around his eyes.

_"How are you feeling, Akira, darling?"_

Akira felt his dick completely harden at the sound of his own name from your mouth, dripping with seduction.

"Mistress, I need you to touch me, please."

_"Oh, does my baby need it? How badly do you crave my touch? Beg for it, and if you do a good job begging, I might just reward you."_

"Mistress," Akira wailed, hips twitching as his dick throbbed for attention. "Mistress, please— Ahnn, my cock, it hurts, I swear I'll be a good boy, I'll listen to you, Mistress, please, touch me."

_"Akira, baby boy, you're doing wonderful, being such a good boy for Mistress, begging so nicely. Slap those balls for me, and count to fifteen in that pretty voice of yours. You better not cum before I give you permission to."_

"One—" Akira moaned, hips thrashing as he delivers the first slap. "S— seven—" Akira whimpers, as he pulls his hand away. "Mistress, it's too much, I can't—"

_"Take your time, pretty boy, you're doing so good for Mistress."_

"Fif— Hah.. Fifteen.."

_"Akira, sweetheart, do you have any idea how much Mistress loves hearing you moan so wonderfully for me? My, you've gotten Mistress so, so wet, such a good boy."_

Akira imagines his Mistress's pussy, dripping wet with slick, and he lets out a filthy moan, though he obediently refrains from touching himself.

_"Akira, darling, I think you've earned your reward, yes?"_

"Ahhh.. Hnnghh..." Akira's hips thrashed about involuntarily. "Mistress.. Please..."

_"Go ahead, sweetheart, touch yourself."_

Akira's hand immediately goes to wrap around the length of his cock, and he keens at the warmth. He moves his hand up and down at a rapid speed, his hips bucking upwards as he tries to thrust into his own hand, chasing hard after his orgasm.

Akira's never felt this dirty, this filthy, touching himself like this and moaning like a pornstar, imagining the warmth of his hand was Y/N's, his Mistress's pussy.

"Oh, Mistress, I love your pussy so much... Fuck, you feel so good around me, Mistress.. Ahh—" Akira cries out, and a moan practically rips out of his throat.

_"That's right, keep fucking my pussy, just like that, you feel so good inside me, Akira."_

"Mistress, fuck, I'm so close," Akira pleaded, chest heaving heavily as he panted heavily. "Pl.. please, may I cum, nghh.."

_"Cum for me, Akira."_

Suddenly, everything came crashing down on Akira like a tidal wave, and he felt like he was drowning. He felt the skin around his balls tighten impossibly, felt the tension in his body uncoil itself violently as he thrashed about.

"Ahh, Mistress, I'm cumming—" His back arches upwards, and he spurts white across the sheets with a loud gasp.

The hand around his dick loosens slightly, and he was about to bask in the glory of his post-orgasm afterglow, when—

_"No, keep touching yourself for me, baby boy, keep stroking yourself, just like that."_

"Wha— Mistress, I can't.." Despite his words, Akira tightens his hand around his cock once more, and he whines at the overstimulation. "Mistress, it's too much..."

_"You've been such a good boy, Akira, you've been so good, listening to me so well, trust me, darling, it's going to feel so good."_

"Hnnghhh.. Mistress it feels weird, I can't—"

_"Go faster for me, darling, you can do it, such a good boy—"_

As Akira obediently speeds up the pace on his overstimulated cock, he feels the build-up of pressure in the pit of his stomach again.

He shuts his eyes tightly, even against the blindfold as the overstimulation overwhelms his body. He spasms, writhing and thrashing, yet he tries to focus on your praises, and continues to stroke himself faster and faster until—

Akira lets out the filthiest moan, though it was more of a choked sob more than anything, and his second orgasm, a dry one, wracks through his body like an electric current.

He feels too much, and he's sobbing and wailing and babbling but after the initial waves of overstimulation, the pleasure kicks in and Akira's tongue lolls out.

Akira's drooling, his spasms becoming more and more erratic as his strokes become slower and sloppier. The saliva leaves a trail down his chin and pools in the dip of his collarbone.

Limbs sprawled, chest heaving, hips still twitching as he recovers from the overstimulation, tongue hanging out and drooling all over himself; Akira was certain that he was the embodiment of "fucked-out bliss".

"Thank you, Y/N... Let me take you out on a date, as payment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i accidentally deleted the first draft for this second chapter and im so upset bc i was actl happy w how everything was turning out and its all gone now and i cant even remember how its supposed to start and i have to go to school for a debate tmr but *holy shit* i would pull an allnighter to get this dOne
> 
> :-) im going to think positive bc i would sister sob if i gave up now after sister spending so much time on this and i aint no sister sissy so aint no way in heck am i going to sister stop here and yes im losing my sister sanity
> 
> sorry i forgot james charles was cancelled (sorry i also know the cancel culture is toxic) why do i think about beauty gurus everytime i write something i have actual problems someone help??
> 
> I LOVE YOUSSO SOSO OSO SO S MUHC FOR REAIDFNG
> 
> update: the initial 32 reads and 11 kudos really kept me going, thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> i am utterly convinced that no one will read this but !! i love akira to bits and pieces and it may or may not be because my life is a hugeass joke as it is ;;
> 
> anyways thank you so much for taking the time to read this and im terribly sorry for wasting whatever amount of time in your precious life that you have spent on reading the trash i spew,,, but if i could bother you to spend the next 30 seconds or so to maybe leave a kudo or maybe a comment id be the happiest heap of trash in the WORLD !! it could literally be a keyboard smash like 'ajdkakdks' and id tear up and cry for the next 7 hours, probably .
> 
> all the best in life u amazing human,, (( if anyone is reading this omg i feel stupid talking to myself )) i love you and you are not alone in this seemingly dreadful journey through life and i hope this lil fic lightened the weight on your beautiful, strong shoulders, even if its just for a moment bc that's all i couldve ever asked for <3 STAY U BOO


End file.
